charmed2018fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Maggie Vera
Margarita Emilia "Maggie" Vera ist die jüngste der Mächtigen Drei. Das heißt, es ist ihre Pflicht, Unschuldige zu schützen und gelegentlich die Welt zu retten. Abgesehen von ihrer Tätigkeit als Mächtige ist Maggie Studentin an der Hilltowne Universität, wo sie sich für ein Hauptfach in Psychologie entschieden hat und an einer Reihe von außerschulischen Kursen wie den Hilltones, dem schwarzen Studentenverband, teilnimmt. Sie ist eine Bewerberin von Kappa Tau Kappa. Maggie ist eine Hexe mit erhöhten Fähigkeiten, weil sie eine Mächtige ist. Neben ihren grundlegenden Hexenfähigkeiten ( Zaubersprüchen und Brauen von Tränken) ist Maggie auch eine Empathin, was bedeutet, dass sie die Emotionen anderer spüren und Gedanken lesen kann. Diese Kraft hat sich erweitert, um es ihr zu ermöglichen, ihre Emotionen in Felder roher Energie umzuwandeln und die Gedanken gefangener Geister zu hören. Darüber hinaus hat sie Zugriff auf The Power of Three, die kollektive Kraft der Mächtigen Drei, mit der sie die mächtigsten Dämonen besiegen können. Abgesehen von diesen Kräften besitzt Maggie einen magischen Stab, der ihr hilft, ihre Emotionen in Angriffsangriffe umzuwandeln. Maggie ist die Tochter von Marisol Vera und Dexter Vaughn und das Adoptivkind von Ray. Das macht sie zur jüngeren Schwester von Macy Vaughn und zur jüngeren mütterlichen Halbschwester von Melanie Vera. Sie ist die Ex-Freundin von Parker Caine und Brian. Sie ist eng mit Lucy, der Präsidentin von Kappa, und Harry Greenwood, dem Wächter des Lichts aller Mächtigen Drei, befreundet. Geschichte Früheres Leben ''Während der Serie'' |-|Staffel 1 = |-|Staffel 2 = TBA Persönlichkeit Aussehen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten ''Grundkräfte'' *'Zauber wirken':Die Kraft, Zauber zu wirken und Rituale durchzuführen. *'Trankherstellung': Die Kraft, Tränke, Heilmittel und Elixiere mit übernatürlichen Eigenschaften zu brauen und zuzubereiten. Wirkkräfte *'Voraussicht': In Deconstructing Harry erlangte Maggie die Fähigkeit, kleine Segmente zukünftiger Ereignisse wahrzunehmen. Ähnlich wie ihre empathischen Kräfte wirkt Maggies Fähigkeit, die Zukunft vorherzusagen, taktisch. Zum Beispiel erhielt sie ihre erste psychische Vision, indem sie Jordan Chase die Hand schüttelte. Passive Kräfte *'Die Macht der Drei': Das Band und die Verbindung zwischen Maggie und ihren Schwestern, den Mächtigen Drein, die als das mächtigste Hexentrio gelten. Maggie und ihre Schwestern setzen ihre Kräfte ein, um unschuldige Leben zu beschützen und Dämonen zu besiegen. Oft rufen sie ihre gemeinsame "Macht der Drei" an, um ihre Feinde zu besiegen. Offensichtlich gibt es bestimmte Zaubersprüche, die die Macht der Drei erfordern und nicht einmal von den mächtigsten Hexen wie Charity Callahan gewirkt werden können Ehemalige Mächte Nachdem Maggie in den "Hexenschutz" versetzt worden war, wurde ihr die Aura entzogen, was dazu führte, dass sie auch den Zugang zu ihren momentan aktiven Kräften verlor. *'Empathie':Maggies primäre Kraft ermöglicht es ihr, die Emotionen anderer zu spüren und zu fühlen. Maggies Fähigkeit ist taktil, was erfordert, dass sie das Wesen berührt, dessen Gedanken sie lesen möchte, und Emotionen, die sie fühlen möchte. Maggies Kräfte haben sich seit Roter Regen erweitert, so dass sie sich mit Parker auf einer empathischen Ebene verbinden kann, obwohl sie seinen Standort nicht kennt. **'Empathische Telepathie': Durch Maggies Kraft kann sie die Gedanken anderer hören. Diese Kraft ist eine Erweiterung des Einfühlungsvermögens und eine Mischung aus Einfühlungsvermögen und Telepathie. Später, als Maggies Kräfte sich entwickeln, könnte sie auch ihre eigenen Gedanken an Wesen senden, mit denen sie in Kontakt steht, und sie telepathisch beeinflussen, wie sie sah, als sie ihre Gedanken in Macys Geist projizierte und ihre Schwester davon abhielt, Cyd zu töten. Maggies Einfluss konnte auch die Auswirkungen von Chloes Feenstaub auf Harry und Parker zunichte machen. **'Emotionale Energiemanipulation': Durch die Erweiterung ihrer Kräfte kann Maggie mit ihrem angeborenen Einfühlungsvermögen Emotionen in Felder roher Energie verwandeln. Als Maggies Liebe ihre Kräfte während eines intensiven Kampfes mit Alastor erweiterte, konnte sie dies mit der Macht der Drei kombinieren, um ein Kraftfeld magischer Energie zu erzeugen, das sie und ihre Schwestern vor Alastors pyrokinetischem Angriff schützt. Während einer intensiven sexuellen Erfahrung mit Parker verursachte Maggies Angst vor seiner dämonischen Seite, dass sie eine "Sexbombe" erzeugte, eine Energiewelle, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen manifestierte und anschließend Parker durch den Raum flog. Auch im Kampf gegen Fiona Callahan projizierte sie mit Hilfe ihrer Schwestern ein Kraftfeld, das Die Mächtigen Drei vor Fionas Todesblitzen schützte. Durch den einfühlsamen Stab, den ihre Mutter für sie hinterlassen hat, kann sie diese Fähigkeit besser fokussieren, wie im Kampf mit Hunter Caine in Die Letzten Weisen und separat mit Parker Caine in Roter Regen gezeigt wird. **'Geister Kommunikation':Infolge der Erweiterung ihrer Kräfte entwickelte Maggie eine Form der spirituellen Telepathie, die es ihr ermöglichte, die Gedanken / Emotionen von Geistern zu lesen und mit ihnen zu kommunizieren. ---- Maggie erlangte diese Kraft vorübergehend, nachdem sie im Vortex-Viribus eine Rune berührt hatte, die ihr Einfühlungsvermögen aufbaute. *'Seelentransfer': Nachdem Maggie im Vortex-Viribus unter dem Vera Haus eine Rune berührt hatte, dehnte sich ihre Empathie vorübergehend so aus, dass sie ihre Seele in Mels Körper übertrug und umgekehrt. ---- Maggie erlangte diese Kraft vorübergehend, nachdem sie mit Mel die Körper gewechselt hatte. *'Zeitliche Manipulation': Mels Macht, den Zeitfluss zu manipulieren, den sie erhielt, nachdem ihre Seelen ineinander übergegangen waren. **'Zeitlicher Stillstand': Die Fähigkeit, Zeit einzufrieren. Maggie benutzte diese Kraft nur einmal in Mels Körper, nachdem sie gelernt hatte, sie auszulösen. Fähigkeiten * Geschickte Verteidigung: Maggie hat einige athletische Fähigkeiten gezeigt, die auf ihr offensichtliches Üben von Pilates als Ersatz für ihre Mitgliedschaft in der Schwesternschaft zurückzuführen sind. Sie hat einen dämonisch besessenen Brian von sich gestoßen und später Mel im physischen Kampf gegen Charity unterstützt. Später, als er unter dem Einfluss von Viralis 'Blut stand und hypnotisiert wurde, um jeden zu töten, der seine Scheune betritt, erwies sich Maggie als furchterregend genug, um Mel im Nahkampf zu besiegen. Sie nutzte den empathischen Stab, den ihre Mutter ihr hinterlassen hatte, um sich intensiv mit Hunter Caine auseinanderzusetzen, und schaffte es, ihn zu besiegen, aber nicht, bevor er Elder Silver tötete. * Singen: Maggie liebt das Singen und träumt sogar davon, the Voice zu gewinnen. Ihr Gesang wird als Publikumsmagnet beschrieben, der sie zur perfekten Ergänzung des Maestro machte, der die Hilltones in Sirenen verwandeln wollte. * Alkoholische Verträglichkeit: Trotz ihres minderjährigen Körpers und sehr zu Mels Verdruss zeigt Maggie eine überraschend hohe Verträglichkeit für Alkohol. Mel zufolge hat sie, als sie in Maggies Körper war, mehr Schüsse abgegeben, als sie physisch für möglich hielt, und war kaum begeistert. Maggie konnte auch mehrere Gläser Wein mit einem Satyr trinken und war die einzige unter Harry und ihren Schwestern, die keine Anzeichen von Kater zeigten. Schwächen * Der Schmerz Blockierer: Dieser spezielle Zauber unterbricht Maggies Kräfte und hindert sie daran, die Gedanken anderer Wesen zu lesen. Ausrüstung * Empathischer Stab: Marisol hat Maggie einen Stab hinterlassen, der es ihr ermöglicht, ihre Fähigkeit zur Manipulation emotionaler Energie zu konzentrieren, wenn sie es am meisten braucht. Dieses Personal kann auch in Escrima-Sticks unterteilt werden. Mit den Mitarbeitern kann sie sich auf eine empathische Astralebene projizieren, um mit anderen zu kommunizieren. Beziehungen Familie *'Maggie und Marisol Vera': Maggie und Marisol hatten eine enge Beziehung zwischen Mutter und Tochter, aber nicht so eng wie Marisol und Mel (Maggie hat ihrer Mutter nicht alles erzählt, wie Mel es tat). *'Maggie und Mel Vera': Maggie stand Mel nahe, aber die beiden hatten Probleme miteinander, als ihre Mutter starb. Maggie glaubte, Mel habe sie beschuldigt, ihre Mutter nicht rechtzeitig erreicht zu haben, und beschloss, ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu richten, Kappa zu hetzen, um aus dem Haus zu kommen. Die beiden konnten ihre Differenzen in Einklang bringen, nachdem Mel ihr versichert hatte, dass sie sie nicht beschuldigte. *'Maggie und Macy Vaughn': Maggie akzeptierte Macy sehr schnell als ihre Schwester und fühlte eine unmittelbare Bindung zu ihr. Sie wollte, dass Macy sich wie ein Teil der Familie fühlte und versicherte ihrer Schwester, dass ihre Mutter einen guten Grund hatte, sie gehen zu lassen. Sie drängte auch ihre Schwester, eine Beziehung mit Galvin aufzunehmen und bat sie, offen für sie zu sein, warum sie Angst hatte, intim zu sein. Später verrät Macy Maggie, dass sie Vollschwestern sind, während Mel die echte Halbschwester ist. *'Maggie und Dexter Vaughn': Dexter und Marisol haben sie am Silvesterabend 2000 gezeugt. Dexter wusste, dass Maggie seine leibliche Tochter ist, traf sie aber nie. *'Maggie und Ray': Sie dachte, er sei ihr biologischer Vater, ihr ganzes Leben lang. Nach Maggies 5. Geburtstag ging Ray von Marisol und den Töchtern fort. Er blieb kaum mit Maggie in Kontakt und konnte sich zu Weihnachten 2018 nicht melden. Romantisches Leben * Maggie und Parker: Maggie und Parker Caine fühlten sich angezogen, als sie sich das erste Mal trafen und sofort eine Chemie hatten. Die beiden flirteten weiter, aber Maggie musste aufhören, als sie bemerkte, dass Parker eine Beziehung zu ihrer Freundin / Schwester der Schwesternschaft, Lucy, hatte. Maggie versuchte, mit Parker freundlich zu bleiben, machte aber den Fehler, ihn zu küssen, als sie versuchte, ihn davon abzulenken, einen Dämon zu sehen. Die beiden waren einige Zeit aus Respekt vor Lucy entfernt, aber nachdem sie den beiden die Erlaubnis gegeben hatten, begannen sie eine Beziehung. Die Beziehung war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, da Maggie entdeckte, dass Parker ein halb Dämon war. Nachdem sie wegen seines halbdämonischen Status mit Parker Schluss gemacht hat, willigt sie ein, sich wieder mit ihm zusammenzutun, als sie sieht, dass seine menschliche Seite die Macht übernimmt. Nach der Anspannung zwischen Parker und der Quelle lösen sie sich erneut auf, als Parker die Stadt verlässt, um seine Dämonenseite in Schach zu halten. * Maggie und Brian: Maggie und Brian sind auf die Highschool gegangen, aber Maggie wollte eine Pause machen und sah sich nicht langfristig mit Brian zusammen. Die beiden schienen für einen Moment eine befreundete Beziehung zu haben, aber Maggie musste ihre Trennung offiziell erklären, nachdem sie Brians Gedanken gehört und gewusst hatte, dass er versuchte, sie zurückzubekommen. Freunde * Maggie und Harry Greenwood: TBA * Maggie und Lucy: TBA * Maggie und Jordan Chase: TBA Auftritte Trivia Kategorie:Hexen Kategorie:Hauptfiguren